Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${6t-7+t-2}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6t + t} {-7 - 2}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {7t} {-7 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {7t} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $7t-9$